He doesn't
by Hugs6
Summary: Logan's spent his whole life acting as important as his family thinks they are. But he'd rather have his father care then have his father finance his life. Every day he just puts on an act, pretending to be arrogant and not have feelings, pretending to be okay with everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't kill me for liking Zoey 101! Its a cool show and Logan just happens to be my favorite character, so don't kill me. I am allowed to branch out from PJO!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Dude, your dad's movie was epic!" Michael told him when the movie was over and the lights went on.

"I know right?" Chase grinned. Logan nodded, that, "Yeah I'm pretty awesome" smirk still on his face, but inside he was upset.

"You want to get some frozen yogurt with us?" Chase asked, and Logan, for just a millisecond lost his confident smile.

"Nah, I think I'm going to go back to the room. I'm not feeling so great." Chase looked at him, frowning for a second.

"Yeah whatever. C'mon Michael. Lets see if we can hang out with Zoey and them." Michael and Chase left and Logan headed for his room. He sat on his bed and sighed, pulling a notebook off of his dresser. He stared at the notebook as if it were cursed, as if he were terrified to open it, but finally did. All of the notes in there, he'd slaved over them for hours. He kept flipping pages. Every time his dad asked him for ideas for the new movie. Every time it appeared that his father didn't really care, because his ideas, ideas that sometimes kept him up at night, never appeared in a single on of his father's movies.

"What did I do wrong? They're not good enough... I have to try harder..." He looked around the room, looking at all of his dad's presents. He wondered if his dad knew tha he didn't care about presents. He wondered if his dad knew all he wanted to do was help him for once. Helping with a movie was the only way they'd ever get to connect, and so far, they still hadn't connected. He ripped out the pages of his notebook, crumpled them up, and threw them away. He scowled a little, grabbed his camera, and went outside.

Whenever he got really, really stressed out he'd take his camera and film stuff. Movies ran in the family. His mom had been an actress, his dad was a movie producer, and he'd never admit it because camera guy was a bit lowly in his dad's opinion, but he adored being behind a camera. While he walked and filmed he muttered to himself. Everyone would have probably loved his dad's movies ten times more if he'd been allowed to help out. He'd given so many good ideas, why couldn't his dad never even find time to fit ONE of them into his precious movie? The answer hit him and he tried to ignore it, finally he gave up.

"He doesn't care. He just doesn't care about me or anything unrelated to his precious movies."

"What are you talking about?" Great. Someone was there. He turned around quickly and saw Lola.

"What's it to you?"

"You were acting almost human there for a second, and I _had_ to check it out. Apparently it was too good to be true. Apparently you _don't_ have feelings."

"I do too have feelings!" He yelled, hurt. Lola lifted her hands in surrender.

"Then spill, Richie Rich."

"I'm just upset." He told her.

"Why?" She pressed.

"Just... Nothing."

"You should tell me, or I'll tell everyone you're hiding something and everyone will be pressing you. I know you like attention, but you couldn't possibly want _that_." He turned the camera on her.

"And this is a prime example of what a back stabbing, black mailing teenage girl looks like in her natural habit." He growled to the camera.

"Very clever." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Logan, just tell me."

"Its really nothing." He insisted.

"I've never seen you so human before. Something's got you upset. Normal people talk about there feelings."

"Yeah well, no one's cared before!" He snapped. Lola nodded.

"I see. Is that your problem? That no one cares about you? Exactly whose no one?"

"M-my dad..." He stammered, before he ran off, hugging the camera.

He sat editing videos at his computer, trying not to think about his short conversation with Lola when Michael and Chase came in.

"Hey man, Lola said she saw you earlier. And that you were upset." Michael approached him with caution.

"Leave me alone!" Logan snapped.

"I don't think he wants to talk about it, whatever it is." Chase sat down beside him, watching his video.

"Nice video."

"You like it?"

"Oh yeah, you could probably make a movie if you wanted too."

"Some people don't think so..." Logan muttered.

* * *

**This too OOC or do you PCA fans like it? Juuust wondering. This is the first Nick show that I've recently watched where I wanted to write a fanfic about it, and thats because i think Logan has sooo much more to him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do you guys think I'm going a bit OOC on this one?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Logan lay in bed all night thinking about things. He was mad at Lola for telling his roommates he'd been upset, he wasn't going to talk about it. Like he'd said, no one really cared. He didn't understand why Chase and Michael were his friends anyway. He couldn't dare think they actually liked him. He was an arrogant spoiled brat. He got up, grabbed his notebook and pen and went to the bathroom, where he began to write.

"I am an arrogant spoiled brat. Its too much to think that I'll ever change. My world is collapsing. My father doesn't care and nothing will ever change. I'm just counting down the days until I'm released from the walls of the personality I trapped myself in. In college I can be who I wanted to be. Far away from arrogant Logan. Far away from my childish dreams about connecting with my father in any way. MY father will never care about me. He just doesn't, so I'll stop wishing for it. He can give me a lot of things, but he can't give me fatherly love. He's just unable." Tears stung his eyes before he finished writing. He sat on the ground of the bathroom and cried, quietly. Chase came into the bathroom and saw him, his notebook lying open on the ground before him.

"Logan! What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He just turned away from Chase, not looking him in the eye. Chase picked up the notebook and read what he'd written.

"Is that what you think? That he doesn't care about you? He does. You know he does."

"He doesn't."

"Yes he does. He just doesn't know how to show it. And as long as your father keeps messing up we'll be here for you making you feel better. We're you're friends whether you like it or not."

"I like it I mean I'm glad you're my friends but... Lets just be honest Chase. I'm a toy. An amusement. I'm like a pet that you feed and give toys and maybe you get a little attached to but you never really care that much about it. That's what I am to my father. He gives me money instead of a second thought. I've been trying my whole life to get something out of worthless things like money and gaming devices and flat screen tvs and it means nothing okay? Nothing."

"You're right. Those things mean nothing. So be something. Be something beyond the nothing of those stupid toys and the stupid personality you say you're trapped in. No one is making you be arrogant Logan. You can be whoever you want you know. This is PCA where you can be whoever and do whatever. Make a movie. You always seem like you want to."

"Why do you care about me?" Logan muttered.

"Because even arrogant Logan is human right? Human's have feelings and maybe I just wanted to prove to myself that you had feelings too. I had no idea you cared so much about this though."

"I try not to talk about it. People already think I'm spoiled-"

"You are."

"But I never wanted to be. I just want to make a movie with him."

"Tell him that."

"I can't. He doesn't listen."

"Make him. You're stubborn. You can get attention from anybody."

"Anybody except him."

"Just try it."

"Okay. I will... Some other time."

"Well yeah its two in the morning. Come on. Come back to our room. You need sleep." Logan followed, still confused about how suddenly it seemed like maybe he had friends.

* * *

**Mm**


End file.
